DIGIMON ONLINE XK
by Author-Man
Summary: One moment, Kay Atomuri is a normal kid, and the next he's in his computer with seven other kids trying to save the world and get home alive. Can he succceed when the group is always at eachothers' throats?
1. Login

Disclaimer; I do not own Digimon, or any of the related terms and characters (few actual characters from the series appear, and those that do are mostly Digimon, or else just references to characters, and those only appear in name and personality… and maybe in Digimon partner). However, I DO own Yuske 'Kay' Atomuri, and Foxmon. They are mine. And mine only. Seriously, they are ©2005 by Alec Penfield. Anyone who uses them OR any other copyrighted material without mentioning me, and I find out, heads WILL roll. Don't worry, though, cuz if it's something such as; 'My main character goes by Kay,' or; 'My fic has a Digimon called Foxmon in it and I didn't know you had copyrighted it,' I am perfectly fine with it so long as you add a disclaimer saying that these characters are separate from my copyrighted characters. If I add to the cast of copyrighted characters, I will notify you at the beginning of the episode I introduce them in. Also, the idea for having a theme song comes from RW Grimm's fic, 'Darkness.' It was his/her idea (sorry, not sure about the gender). Speaking of the theme song, it is also ©2005 Alec Penfield. Besides that, enjoy!

Theme song; Two Roads

I am walking

Down the road

I am wearing

My winter coat

I am thinking

About the past

Would I change it

If I had the chance?

Chorus;

Two roads

One choice can change your life

Two roads

If you could change the past would you try?

If you could change the past

Would you want to take the chance?

Two roads diverged in the woods and I; I took the one less traveled by, and that made all the difference.

**_DIGIMON ONLINE-XK_**

Episode one-**_LOGIN_**

'……… _Where am I?'_

Kay got to his feet, rubbing his head. The last thing he could remember was his older sister Yumi pestering him to let her play on his newest video game, as usual. She was always moaning that, quote, "It's my computer too, Yuske. I need to check my fucking e-mail!" Of course, Kay knew that she really just didn't want him to know that she had fallen prey to what she used to call 'those pieces-of-shit you like for some stupid reason.' _'Yeah,'_ Kay thought, _'like you could keep it a secret. It is possible to check when the game was last played.'_ This time, her goal was Digimon Online-XK. The 'XK' stood for 'Xtreme Kombat.' Kay rolled his dark green eyes. Why the Mortal Kombat cliché of misspelling game names is so popular will never be understood. Kay looked around. He appeared to be in some rainforest. There were trees everywhere, and the only sign of technology was that floating, metallic, sphere-thingie with the camera over the… "Wait, what the fuck?" Kay said, doing a verbal double-take. A mechanical voice emanated from the thing, speaking some language that Kay didn't recognize.

upload complete. Please state your name.

Kay was confused.

"Uh… Yuske Atomuri. Umm, I go by 'Kay.'"

Profile updated. Scanning… Digimon spirit compiling… reaffirming homepage… user profile complete. Welcome Kay. A Digimon will be with you shortly.

Kay tried to make sense of things, not the simplest of tasks. The premise of Digimon is a bunch of kids getting sucked into a computer and meeting adorable creatures that get really big and fight stuff, and he _was_ playing a Digimon game before all of this… _'No. That's just too bizarre.'_ Kay frowned. For now the only explanation was that he somehow had passed out and was dreaming. But Kay had a nagging feeling in the back of his head that this was a load of bull shit. The frown remained.

"Hey! Stop frowning. It takes too much work to frown."

Without warning, a small red fox leapt seemingly from nowhere, landing squarely on Kay's head. Kay was naturally upset by this, and exclaimed in moderate surprise. Okay, so he sprouted enough profanity to kill the pope, but what would you have done if a fox jumped on your head and told you to smile? Of course, as soon as Kay began his outburst, the fox jumped off. After our hero had calmed down, the critter spoke up. "Jeeze, what the fuck was that!"

Kay gave the fox, whose name I will give shortly because I am seriously tired of writing 'the fox' over and over, his best evil eye. "Hey, sorry, but I'm not used to talking foxes randomly jumping on my fucking head."

The fox put on an indignant look. "I have a name."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I can't call you by your name."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know it yet."

The fox's furious expression instantly became one that looked genuinely apologetic. "Oh, I'm sorry! I tend to forget these things. I'm Foxmon."

Kay calmed down. _'I really need to stop being so crabby,'_ he thought to himself. "Okay, if you're willing to be reasonable, I can, too. My name is…"

"Yuske Atomuri, but you go by Kay, because you think it sounds manlier. Your hometown is Tokyo, Japan; your favorite food is sushi; your favorite band is Green Day, but you don't speak English, so you have no idea what the fuck they're saying, but that's okay with you, because you just listen to the music; you consider your self a gamer, but you tend to be overconfident at first, and you know it but can't get over it. You hate online games, but liked the idea of Digimon finally giving that Pokémon shit a run for its money, so you bought Digimon Online-XK. I think that's it. Did I miss anything?"

Kay's jaw dropped. "How the hell did you know all that?"

"I'm your Digimon spirit. Your mind was scanned, and the computer generated a Digimon partner perfectly suited to your personality. And that's me. Everyone gets a completely unique Digimon. Truth be told, no one can figure out how the programmers did it. There's a rumor going around that not even the programmers know how the game does it, because the president of the company himself wrote the code and then quintuple-encrypted the code. Some of the rumors even say that he octuple-encrypted the _encryption_."

"Wow… wait, what are you talking about? What game? What president? This doesn't _fit_."

Foxmon arched an eyebrow. "Didn't you know? This is Digimon Online-XK. You're in the game!"

END EPISODE ONE.

On the next episode of **_DIGIMON ONLINE-XK_**; Kay and Foxmon encounter another human trapped in the game world. But this mysterious girl seems to be only looking for a fight. Who is she? Find out why on the next episode of **_DIGIMON ONLINE-XK_**; Digidestiny.


	2. Digidestiny

Be forewarned; Mia, Pymon, Sam, Dynamon, Mike, Anenamon, T, Yamon, Mimi (Miami Miori), and Shadowmon are © 2005 by ME!

**Lady-Azura**- Thanks for the review! The key to creating an original, fun story is improvisation. Come up with a beginning, an ending, a few plot points, and characters you like; the rest will write itself. As for the funny, this is just my writing style. Trust me, this is fairly serious, at least for my work. When I want to be funny, it's usually over the top. I'm awful at description, though.

**StormyWeasel**- Same to you! The funny thing is, I'm not trying to be funny. As for the original characters, I just hate most of the Digidestined besides the original ones. As for the 'M' rating, BE WARNED! This fic has a lot of profanity and plenty of violence throughout, along with a bit of innuendo later on. No lemon, though.

If anyone else reviewed and I didn't reply; sorry.

On the last episode of DIGIMON ONLINE-XK

Jeeze, there's always something fucked up going on. First my sister tries to steal my game, then I loose consciousness and start dreaming I'm in the game, and then some freak named Foxmon tells me I _am_ in the game! Told ya' it was twisted.

Theme song; Two Roads

I am walking

Down the road

I am wearing

My winter coat

I am thinking

About the past

Would I change it

If I had the chance?

Chorus;

Two roads

One choice can change your life

Two roads

If you could change the past would you try?

If you could change the past

Would you want to take the chance?

Two roads diverged in the woods and I; I took the one less traveled by, and that made all the difference.

_**DIGIMON ONLINE-XK**_

Episode two-Digidestiny

"So, Foxmon, what do we do?"

"I dunno. Just touch it, I guess?"

"You _guess_? C'mon, you live here, for crying out loud!"

"Yeah, right. You know I was just born!"

Kay and Foxmon were examining a large obelisk in the side of the road. Supposedly, it was an exit point where one could save and log out. But so far, they were not having luck. Kay stared in frustration at the monolith. _'This isn't working,'_ he thought to himself. _'Better change the subject.'_ "Foxmon, you seem to know a lot about the rumors surrounding this game. Do you know if there's anything about this?"

"How to use a save point?"

"Fuck you."

"Hey!" a female voice said. Kay turned his head. Standing there was a tall girl with long, green hair flowing down like a river of vines leading from her head to her waist, making her look like a walking talking Aztec temple. She wore a black, low cut tee-shirt with a picture of Yami-Yugi (think Yu-Gi-Oh) saying 'You have trespassed in my soul bitch!'

"How can you stand wearing those pants in a fucking jungle? It's 700 out here!" Foxmon said.

The girl rolled her eyes, a sarcastic, 'I don't give a shit' look plastered on her face. "Whatever. I'm not here to talk. I'm here to fight. Pymon, do your stuff."

Suddenly, a thin beam of red light accompanied by a voice shouting out 'Laser Fist' fired out from nowhere, hitting Foxmon square in the jaw. The fox-like Digimon flew backwards into the pillar, slamming with such force that it shifted back.

"Foxmon!" Kay ran to his partner. He snapped his head towards the girl. He was clearly fighting back tears. "What the fuck was that for?"

The girl chuckled maliciously, grinning in a manner similar to the way a bully smiles at a victim trying to fight back. "Aww," she said in a patronizing manner. "You gonna cry? You gonna cry like the baby you are cuz I hit your toy? Toughen up, kid. This is Digimon. They fight. They delete each other. It's the point of the fucking game."

A small, flaming Digimon sauntered out of the forest. The creature was literally made of flame. "That's right, wimps. Name's Pymon. Learn it. Fear it."

The girl looked at the two smugly. "And I'm Mia."

Kay got up slowly, shaking with what appeared to be terror. _'Good,'_ thought Mia. _'The little wuss is scared.'_ But Mia had misinterpreted Kay's emotions. He did not like to loose. Not at all.

Kay gave her an icy stare. "What, you think you're tougher than me because you caught us off guard."

"I _know_ that I'm tougher than you because your Digimon is a wimp. Look at him…"

"HEY!" Foxmon shouted. "I am not a guy."

Kay's expression changed to one of surprise as he turned his head to the apparently female Digimon. "Since when were you a girl?"

"Oopsie. I must have forgotten to tell you," said Foxmon. If her face wasn't covered in digi-fur, she would have been blushing.

"Whatever. We'll still beat you," Mia said.

"Hey, why don't you tell us why?" Kay said cynically. Unfortunately for him, Mia took the comment seriously.

"For starters, you are obviously a beginner or you would have started the fight long ago. And you're inexperienced, too. You have your guard down way too often, and you can't take a sneak attack without going flying. Also, you can't spe…"

"You talk too much." Mia opened her eyes to find Foxmon six feet in the air, poised to strike her partner. "TAIL SLASH!" Foxmon froze in mid air for a few seconds, then began to spin rapidly. Her spinning created a vortex of wind around her like razor blades. She abruptly stopped spinning, flicking her tail out and sending the blades of wind off to slice through Pymon. The attack had an unexpected effect. As the wind sliced through Pymon, it split the creature, which looked like a tongue of flame, clean in half. Pymon uttered a piercing screech that prompted everyone (including Mia) to snap their hands over their ears.

"Hey!"

'_Oh, great,'_ Kay thought sarcastically to himself. _'More random people are here to randomly attack.'_ Suddenly, he was beginning to regret buying an online fighting game, even if it did have the letters 'XK' on the end of its name.

A tall, muscular redheaded guy sauntered up as if he owned the place. "What the fuck was that? What's going on here?" he said indignantly. He had an air about him as if he could do no wrong.

'_Shit, he's a fucking goody-goodie,'_ Mia thought to herself. "I was in the middle of kicking this guy's ass."

"Oh yeah? And who just cut your Digimon in half?" said Foxmon.

"I can regenerate. All you did was piss me off," said Pymon.

"You just don't want to admit that you're loosing."

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" A small, spiked orb resting on the ground beside the redhead spoke up. "Listen up! We're unofficial moderators Mike and Anenamon, and fighting won't be tolerated within our district."

Kay shouted in anger, "It's a fucking fighting game!"

"Player v. player is emphasized!" agreed Mia. "We're supposed to fight."

"Heh," chuckled a tall, dark haired kid standing some distance away. "Yamon! Sam! Dynamon! Take a look at these dorks." The small, winged skull Digimon floated up, along with a tall, white haired girl and her Digimon, which was reminiscent of a ninja.

"You're right, T. Pathetic," said the girl, a half smirk painted on her face.

"Mind your own business!" Mike snapped at the two new tamers. "I have enough to deal with right now without any more trouble!"

Sam (the white-haired girl) gave Mike a funny look. "Umm, no offense, but why would you not want fighting? This is a FIGHTING GAME, so there's no reason to…"

"Trust me, you wouldn't believe me if I told you," said Mike.

"Try me."

"This'll sound crazy, but… when I first turned on the game, I blacked out, and when I woke up… I was here!"

Everyone froze, and then spoke at once. Most talk was unintelligible, but Kay got the gist of it; everyone here was in the same situation he was. Just as things began to calm down, a small, blue haired girl with glasses came out of the bushes. "Umm, excuse me," she said in a small, quiet voice, "but did you just say that you were all trapped here too. My name's Mimi, and this is Sadowmon."

END EPISODE TWO.

On the next episode of **_DIGIMON ONLINE-XK_**; Our heroes try to make sense of the mysterious situation they find themselves in. that's when they meet Cyborgmon and Hypnomon. These two claim to want to help the Digidestined, but are they more than meets the eye? Find out on the next episode of **_DIGIMON ONLINE-XK_**; Unlikely Allies.


End file.
